


На связи

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано по заявке с ТВ-кинка Питер/Стайлз. Питер – бета Дерека, но он оказался чуть расторопнее, и теперь Стайлз с ним. Они вместе недолго, и Питер пока сдерживает свой темперамент, приучая парня к себе. Питер со Стайлзом нежен, нетороплив и очень внимателен. А Стайлз этого пока не понимает. В какой-то момент он кому-то проигрывает спор и вынужден весь день проходить, одетый в девушку, чем сводит Питера с ума настолько, что тот срывается и показывает свою «истинную» натуру. НЦа, бесцеремонный жесткий Питер, растерянный Стайлз в женской одежде, которую с него не сняли, и который в процессе входит во вкус.





	На связи

Прежде чем Питер успевает что-то сказать, Стайлз выпаливает:  
— Если ты сейчас не станешь это комментировать, я обещаю молчать до конца дня! Нет, недели! И сам не буду комментировать ни одну из этих адских футболок с вырезом, на которые ты рано или поздно спустишь все свои сто семнадцать миллионов!  
Питер захлопывает зря открытый рот и смеряет Стайлза с головы до ног взглядом, в котором явственно читается: «В этом сезоне не носят розовое с фиолетовым принтом. Тем более, растительным».  
Оглушительно тикают часы.  
За стенкой капает вода из крана.  
— Нет, я сдохну, если буду молчать неделю, — понуро бормочет Стайлз и идет на кухню, цокая высокими каблуками и пошатываясь на каждом шагу.  
Когда он едва не вписывается в дверной косяк, Питер все же снова открывает рот и изрекает:  
— Так что там с моими футболками?  
Стайлз вздыхает, хлопает дверцей холодильника и поворачивается со скорбным лицом.  
— А как насчет «Ты добрался сюда сам?» или «Я удивлен, что тебя до сих пор не прибили»?  
— О, этому я не устану удивляться, пока жив. Футболки, Стайлз. Они тебе, выходит, не нравятся?  
— Пока они не такого цвета, — Стайлз оттягивает край ярко-розовой кофты и выразительно поднимает брови, — ты можешь продолжать их покупать, так и быть. Кстати, ты не находишь, что в этом есть что-то фрейдистское? Может быть, ты хотел бы, чтобы в твоем роскошном декольте красовалась пышная грудь? Или это просто твой способ сказать миру «Эй, чуваки, да я свой парень, душа нараспашку!»?  
Питер молча смотрит на него через открытую дверь, Стайлз закатывает глаза и идет обратно в гостиную.  
— На твоем месте, — Питер отбирает у него бутылку колы, не обращая внимания на негодующие возгласы, — я бы поостерегся рассуждать о фрейдистских мотивах. По крайней мере, пока ты не снимешь это.  
— Тогда придется отложить разговор до полуночи. — Стайлз вытягивается на диване, перекинув через подлокотник ноги, обтянутые высокими фиолетовыми гетрами. Каблуки туфель стучат по деревянной боковой панели.  
Питер чувствует, как у него начинает слегка дергаться глаз.   
Стайлз смотрит на него с подозрением.  
— Эй, тебе настолько не нравится?..  
— Это самшит. Если я увижу на нем хоть одну царапину, ты купишь мне новый диван. Полагаю, в таком виде тебе не составит труда на него заработать, моя радость. Или мне теперь называть тебя Феей Сирени?  
— Не думал, что в твоем плеере есть что-то кроме Рики Мартина, — бормочет Стайлз под нос, прикрыв глаза и закинув руки за голову. Кофта задирается, обнажая полоску бледной кожи, низкий пояс юбки и торчащее из-под него розовое кружево. Нежная мякоть персика, лепестки роз. Свежевыдранные из-за грудины легкие. Очаровательный цвет.  
— Тебе идет, — бросает Питер, подходит к бару и достает початую бутылку бренди. — Не принесешь мне льда?  
— Ага, сейчас. — Стайлз открывает глаза, запускает руку в карман юбки, выуживает оттуда телефон и складывает губы бантиком — по крайней мере, ему самому так, наверное, кажется.  
Питер замирает с бокалом в руке.  
Щелчок камеры. Сигнал о доставке сообщения.  
Стайлз удовлетворенно хмыкает, поднимается с дивана, забирает из пальцев Питера бокал и снова повторяет извилистый путь на кухню.  
Когда он возвращается и ставит бренди со льдом на столик, Питер все-таки решает, что он не кошка, и любопытство его сегодня не сгубит.  
— Я могу узнать адресата? Точнее, его платежеспособность. Раз уж ты наконец решил заработать, тебе не помешала бы консультация. Или собственный агент, я думаю, если мы обсудим вопрос твоего рабочего гардероба и придем к соглашению, я мог бы подыскать тебе вполне респектабельных клиентов. После тебя приходится регулярно ремонтировать дом, — поясняет он с обеспокоенным лицом и салютует Стайлзу бокалом. — К тому же, учеба в колледже, как я слышал, нынче недешева, а зарплата шерифа...  
— Скажи уж как есть: «Я хочу быть твоим сутенером, потому что это единственная профессия, в которой можно одеваться так, как велит мне моя артистичная натура, и это будет выглядеть уместным». И элегантным, полагаю. Все коллеги будут смотреть на тебя с уважением.  
Питер молча отпивает бренди.  
— Ты, кажется, хотел разбавить? — Стайлз кивает на отобранную у него бутылку колы.  
— Передумал.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, с которых сползает широкий ворот кофты, и утыкается в экран.  
— Да черт тебя дери, — шипит он, быстро набивая сообщение. — Скотина недоверчивая.  
Он усаживается, широко расставив ноги, страдальчески стонет и поднимает руку с зажатым телефоном.  
— Вас приветствует служба психологической помощи «Красотка Мэри». «Красотка Мэри» — мы всегда с вами в ваших эротических кошмарах.  
Только когда из динамика слышится приглушенный хохот, Питер понимает, что Стайлз включил видео-связь.   
— Все, ты доволен? — судя по нарастающей громкости смеха, собеседник в полном восторге. — До связи через час, скотина. Воу, у кого-то такое лицо, что мне, кажется, стоит снова сбегать за льдом, правда, не для бренди, а для кое-чьей...  
Питер ставит пустой бокал на столик.  
— Сбегай, радость.  
Судя по тому, что Стайлз делает это быстро и молча, Питеру удалось вложить в просьбу все необходимые оттенки смысла. Или за те несколько месяцев, в течение которых концентрация радости в жизни и постели Питера заметно увеличилась, Стайлз научился и сам разбираться в таких тонкостях.  
— Я проспорил. И чертовски зол, — тянет он со скорбной миной, но бокал перед Питером ставит плавно и беззвучно. Смотрит, как плещется золотистый бренди у самого края. — Серьезно, тебе бы стоило меня пожалеть, а не корчить страшные рожи. Дэнни сам выбирал «эту прелесть», — передразнивает он, — и носить ее мне надо до полуночи. Я думал, обойдусь фото, но он решил, что я наделаю с десяток и буду ему их слать каждый час, поэтому потребовал видео.  
— Резонно, — кивает Питер и выпивает бренди залпом.  
— Оборотни же не пьянеют, — подозрительно смотрит на него Стайлз. — Или я чего-то не знаю?  
— Не пьянеют, увы. Но мне нравится вкус — это во-первых. А во-вторых, это должно в нужной степени создавать напряженную атмосферу, — ласково поясняет Питер. — Саспенс.  
— Ага, — кивает Стайлз и начинает медленно пятиться. — Было плохой идеей заявиться сюда, да? Ну, блин, из школы меня выставили в первые же пять минут, а дома сегодня отец. О, черт, ему наверняка уже позвонили из школьного комитета! Как думаешь, стоит сказать ему, что я осознал свою истинную натуру и теперь меня зовут Стейси? Я понял, понял, хватит саспенса, это плохая идея!  
— Помнится, мы начинали нашу сегодняшнюю беседу с предложения провести день в тишине, — сладко напоминает Питер, и Стайлз охотно соглашается:  
— Первое, что приходит в голову, обычно самое правильное! Я молчу! Молчу, рот на замок, не произнесу ни слова больше. Хочешь, поклянусь?  
Питер великодушно кивает.  
— Клянусь своим джипом!  
— Вот и умница. Если проронишь хоть слово, я его разобью. И, если у меня будет хорошее настроение, тебя не окажется внутри.  
Он толкает Стайлза в плечо с такой силой, что тот валится на диван. Каблуки скребут по полу, Питер морщится, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Эй, мы же собирались молчать оба, ты тоже должен...  
— А может быть, я разобью его и вместе с тобой.  
Стайлз шепчет одними губами что-то очень похожее на «Говнюк».  
Питер качает головой.  
— На твоем месте я бы не тратил время попусту. — Он поднимает телефон Стайлза и смотрит на экран. — У оборотней отличное чувство времени, Стайлз. Куда лучше, чем у людей. До следующего сеанса связи сорок пять минут. Кто знает, чем ты будешь занят в это время.  
Стайлз бледнеет и показывает ему средний палец.  
— О да, моя радость. Именно этим.  
Пустой бокал катится по полу — стекло слишком толстое, чтобы разбиться, но падает достаточно быстро и эффектно, чтобы Стайлз дернулся, пытаясь посмотреть в ту сторону.  
Питер кладет ладони на его живот и ведет вверх, задирая кофту и легко царапая кожу медленно обретающими остроту когтями.   
Стайлз замирает и перестает дышать. Его сердце под ладонью бьется быстро и рвано.  
— Какая рискованная девочка. В такой тонкой кофте и без бюстгальтера.  
— Он на мне не застегнулся, — хрипит Стайлз и вздрагивает, когда Питер прижимает палец с выпущенным когтем к его губам.  
— Девичья память — ужасная вещь, — вздыхает он. — Ты же сказал, что клянешься молчать для своего же блага. А я, помнится, говорил, что тебе стоит задуматься о быстротечности времени.  
Он стягивает со Стайлза кофту, оставляя ее болтаться на вытянутых над головой руках.  
— Футболки, — шепчет он, прикусывая сжавшийся от холода сосок. Лижет его, выпускает изо рта и дует. Бледная кожа покрывается мурашками. Питер хмыкает и сползает ниже. — Пышная грудь. — Он оставляет засос под ребрами, потом еще один, наслаждаясь дрожью горячего тела под ним. Питер поднимает взгляд, с удовольствием рассматривает плотно сжатые губы и горящие яростью глаза. Кивает и опускает голову, аккуратно прикусывая кожу под пупком. — Рики Мартин.  
Когда он кладет руку на бедро Стайлза и легко ведет кончиками пальцев по краю гетры, контраст между шероховатой тканью и горячей кожей просто восхитителен.  
Питер подцепляет край и дергает вниз. Стайлз отворачивает краснеющее лицо.  
— Красотка Мэри, — тянет Питер с нежностью, — и ее элегантный сутенер.  
Он крепко хватает щиколотки Стайлза и разводит его ноги в стороны, глядя на туго обтянутые розовым кружевом яйца. Сокрушенно цокает языком.  
— Твой друг Дэнни не сказал тебе, что хорошие девочки должны тщательно все выбрить, прежде чем надевать такую прелесть? Ну-ка, подержи, пока я рассмотрю все как следует. Под коленки, Стайлз.  
Щеки Стайлза полыхают, рот перекошен, в глазах — возбуждение пополам с ненавистью.  
Питер цепляет подол юбки двумя пальцами и задирает небрежно. Рассматривает член, выступающую за край трусиков пунцовую головку. Трогает ее пальцем — Стайлз дергается и шипит, — потом прижимает член ладонью.  
— Ну, ну. Как будто тебе это не нравится. Как будто тебе и в голову не могло прийти, что последует за твоим приходом ко мне. О, Стайлз, не обижай меня, разве я мог выбрать кого-то настолько тупого, кто даже не думает о последствиях своих действий, кто не просчитывает их вперед как минимум на восемь шагов? — Он качает головой. — Конечно, нет. Так что ты дуешься? Оттого, что я слишком вежлив с моей прекрасной леди?  
Стайлз скалит зубы и кивает.  
— Не нравится, что ты заявился сюда в милом наряде, и с тобой обращаются теперь, как с девушкой?  
Кивок.  
— Может быть, я слишком бережен с тобой? Считаю слишком хрупким? Слишком наивным? Слишком слабым?  
Питер наклоняется все ниже и ниже с каждой фразой, ритмично сжимая ладонь, вслушиваясь в биение пульса Стайлза, ощущая пульсацию его артерий всей кожей.   
Когда Стайлз кивает в третий раз, Питер улыбается широко, ласково, обезоруживающе.  
Он целует его в нос и шепчет на ухо:  
— Ты сам попросил, радость.  
В следующую секунду Стайлз орет в заботливо подставленную ладонь, пока Питер сдирает с него трусы и втискивает два пальца насухую.  
— Ну, ну, ты же не какая-то там девчонка, чтобы с тобой излишне нежничать, верно?  
Питер все-таки достает их, сплевывает и начинает растягивать снова, припечатав голову Стайлза к дивану растопыренной ладонью.  
— О, гляди-ка, кому-то тут и в самом деле нужен лед для задницы! Как горячо, если б ты только знал, м-м-м...  
Стайлз выворачивается и кусает его за руку, зажимавшую рот. Питер смеется, просовывает пальцы до самого основания, разводит их в стороны и наваливается на Стайлза.  
— Не обижай меня, моя радость. Не заставляй думать, что я выбрал кого-то, кто не заметил бы, что я очень, очень злопамятная тварь. Очень мстительная. Очень жадная. Ну, правда, я очарователен?  
Он трахает Стайлза пальцами, наслаждаясь каждым ударом кулаков по лицу и плечам.  
Зубы щелкают у его уха, Питер полон весельем до краев.  
— Как славно, что я так и не укусил тебя тогда, верно?  
Он вытаскивает пальцы, расстегивает молнию, снова сплевывает и размазывает слюну по члену, вставляет, сжав ладони под коленками Стайлза, и тот воет, выгнув спину дугой.  
— Двадцать минут, Стайлз, — говорит он расслабленно, и Стайлз захлебывается стоном.  
Питеру не надо дотрагиваться до его члена, чтобы узнать, насколько он твердый.   
— Предлагаю спор. — Он лижет шею Стайлза, чувствуя языком дрожь. — Ты же любишь споры, да? Если продержишься еще всего двадцать минут, я дам тебе кончить, прийти в себя и позвонить Дэнни, а потом уйду и не вернусь до полуночи. У меня, знаешь ли, в планах на сегодня был шоппинг. Как тебе, ну?  
Он нашаривает завалившийся за подушку телефон, выставляет таймер и показывает ему.  
— Кивни. Иначе я буду трахать тебя до конца дня. Будь уверен.  
Стайлз кивает — и впивается зубами в его запястье, так что Питер роняет телефон прямо ему на нос и хохочет.  
— Определенно, стоит развесить объявления по всем столбам: «Осторожно, мальчик болен бешенством, не подпускайте его к своим оборотням!»  
Он выходит из Стайлза, переворачивает его рывком и ставит на четвереньки. Проводит ладонями по сползшим гетрам, ласкает пальцами острые каблуки.  
— Знаешь, мне, пожалуй, начинает нравиться. Передавай Дэнни мое искреннее восхищение. И что в следующий раз пусть обращается ко мне напрямую, я дам ему денег на приличное вечернее платье.  
Он оттягивает ягодицы в стороны, трогает большими пальцами покрасневшую дырку.   
— Черное. Тебе определенно пойдет черное.  
Он загоняет член на всю длину, и Стайлз, к его чести, не орет — только колотит стиснутым кулаком по дивану и прогибает спину.  
— Пятнадцать.  
Он трахает его быстро и размашисто, давая подстроиться под свой ритм. Стайлз начинает подмахивать, стонет, но быстро затыкается и напряженно замирает, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений.  
Питер вычерчивает узоры на его мокрой от пота спине, ласково гладит бедра, чуть щекочет мошонку кончиками пальцев, не трогая член.  
— Десять.  
Юбка сбилась на пояснице, Питер заботливо одергивает ее, наклоняет голову и смотрит, как ее край елозит по влажной от смазки головке члена Стайлза.  
— Пять.  
Он замедляет движения, выходит из растянутого ануса и снова вбивает член до основания, трахая сладко, с оттяжкой. С каждым звонким шлепком яиц по заду Стайлз все больше и больше прогибается, царапая ногтями подлокотник.  
Когда звучит сигнал таймера, Стайлза словно подбрасывает. Он хрипло дышит и тянет руку к члену, но Питер бьет его по пальцам и сам сжимает на нем ладонь.  
— Вот так. Я же знаю, тебе нравится, когда я сам додрачиваю, правда?  
Он прижимается к его спине, быстро двигает ладонью и шепчет едва слышно:   
— Как я сказал, у оборотней отличное чувство времени, Стайлз. Куда лучше, чем у людей. Ну-ка, посмотри на экран. Сколько прошло с твоего последнего звонка?  
Стайлз пытается отвернуться и, кончая в его ладонь, стонет так громко, что Дэнни на экране вздрагивает и приоткрывает рот.  
— На нем все еще есть одежда, поверь мне, — хрипло смеется Питер, — ну, частично, по крайней мере! До встречи через час!  
Он отшвыривает телефон, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, чтобы отключить видео-связь — раздается треск и жалобный грохот налетевшего на стену корпуса.  
Питер жадно вдыхает воздух — он сладко пахнет спермой, потом и яростью — и кончает, без труда удерживая вырывающегося, бьющегося под ним Стайлза.   
— Ну, — говорит он, лениво раскинувшись на диване и прикрыв глаза. — Я уже соскучился по щелканью твоих милых зубов у своего лица. Или ты поменял мнение?  
Стайлз фыркает.  
Питер поднимает на него взгляд — Стайлз вытирает зад скомканной кофтой и неловко поднимается, пошатываясь на высоких каблуках.  
Питер вздыхает, проклиная способность к быстрому восстановлению любых сил.  
У него снова встает.  
— Отлично, — говорит Стайлз, скидывает туфли со стоном облегчения и идет за колой к столу. Пока он жадно пьет, Питер смотрит, как двигается его кадык под тонкой кожей.  
— Отлично? Может быть, мне повторить прямо сейчас?  
— Может быть, — бормочет Стайлз, не обращая на него внимания, снова приникает к бутылке, запрокидывая голову. Он облизывает губы, смотрит куда-то перед собой, а потом ухмыляется — так широко и глумливо, что член Питера начинает ныть от прилившей крови. — Все-таки фантазии мужчины средних лет — это ужасно предсказуемая штука, — хмыкает Стайлз и похлопывает себя по ладони пустой бутылкой. — О, может быть, накажешь меня? Отшлепаешь? — спрашивает он карикатурно тонким голосом и снова облизывает припухшие губы.  
Питер садится, поглаживая член.  
— У тебя странные представления о том, как разнообразить секс, — говорит он.  
Стайлз криво улыбается и на всякий случай шагает за стол.  
— И что, мне теперь считать тебя страшно искушенным?  
— Менее наивным. — Стайлз все же не может сдержать самодовольство в голосе. — По крайней мере, в постели. За ее пределами можешь считать меня насколько угодно тупым. И хрупким. Мне это выгодно. Пока.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я расплачусь от умиления и со слезами на глазах передам тебе корону и ленточку «Очаровательная тварь года», то вынужден скорректировать твои планы. — Питер поднимается и заправляет в штаны стоящий член. — Я, кажется, обещал твоему другу Дэнни связаться с ним через час. А твой телефон сломан. Вот жалость. Придется наведаться лично.  
— Или? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Или? — Питер удивленно поднимает брови и кидает ему кофту. — Прикройтесь, юная мисс, простудитесь.  
— Может, мне жарко, — пожимает плечами Стайлз и расстегивает пояс юбки. Она падает на пол, он перешагивает через нее, поправляя сползшие гетры. — Кажется, ты говорил что-то о «тщательно выбритом». И, кажется, у тебя что-то с лицом. Тебя что-нибудь удивило?  
— Есть вещи, которым я не перестану удивляться, пока жив, — улыбается Питер.


End file.
